


On Tongues That Are Not Yet Born

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (unless someone wants to volunteer:))), 60-70k unless i go overboard, Anorexia, Centric, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Smut, chaps will get longer as i go, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga also p centric, literally everyone will be in this lmao, no beta we die like daichi, updates should be weekly :), will not be a huge part of it! but will be prominent (no graphic descriptions)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, did absolutely one hundred percent, NOT have a crush, on the tall dark haired stranger in his classical literature class.Kageyama Tobio, was someone Hinata simply enjoyed to observe.not in a particular weird way, but he couldn’t help but find him interesting. The dark bangs that framed his face, and the intense blue eyes that bore into his papers were what drew Hinata in.He just simply, could not help himself.Hinata would do anything to have those eyes bore into him and read his godamn soul.It was not a crush
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanku for clicking!!
> 
> This is gonna be my first long fic, so hopefully I can keep on top of it. I have alot of ideas for it though so it should be a pretty wild ride, chapters will get longer and updates will be weekly or biweekly, im aiming for 10k per chapter by the 5th chapter :) This first chapter is essentially just an intro :)
> 
> enjoy!

The first days of the semester were always exciting for Hinata, and he was particularly excited about his art class, starting a completely new project was always fun to him.

what he was not, looking forward to however, was the classical literature class he thought would be fun, until he learned that classical literature, was not in fact just harry potter and the other fantasy books that gripped him as a child.

alas, he’d make the best of it, he always did

therefore, Hinata Shouyou buzzed with anticipation as he waited at the door of his dorm, the layer of dread at his new class hidden beneath unruly orange curls and a ridiculously wide smile.

“suga!” The boy exclaimed, stomping his foot childishly. Hinata had been waiting too damn long for his roommate, however did not leave on his own.

the other student walked into the room while slightly dampened ash blonde hair and his bag slung over his shoulder. 

Suga was kind, hinata thought. he had those eyes that drew you in and made you want to curl into him and cry about everything youve ever wanted to cry about. His smile made you release the breath youve been holding.

Sugawara Koushi had known Hinata the longest out of anyone at the university, he practically raised him, despite being the same age - however this was not suprising, considering Hinata wasn’t the most mature of his friend group. 

“Im ready Sho” that kind smile spread across his face like summer. his eyes wrinkling at his strong headed friend as he lifted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

————-

Sugawara Koushi was there for Hinata in the times in his life where he could not raise a smile. and the times his orange hair was flattened to his hospital bed. 

and the times hinata shouyou, could not raise a fork to his mouth

and the times he could not look at himself without tears welling up into his eyes.

and the times, he was not awake, laying on Koushis bathroom floor, breaths slight, and mouth parted.

Sugawara was his brother by bond and his best friend, as well as his lifeline.

————

The art classroom was vast, open floors with wooden desks stained with emotion and scribbles of testimony. Easels were scattered and tables pulled from their places to stand references, laptops half open on desks as pencils strewn around the floor. 

As hinata walked in, he noticed the smell of paint and chemicals flaring in his nose, he could feel it burning his eyes if he tried hard enough.

it was home.

“Chibi-chan!” A voice, behind him called out across the room.

He turned his head, knowing exactly who to expect, Oikawa Tooru, his art was incredible, everything he did was elegant, graceful - and always finished to a high standard. Just like most things to do with Oikawa Tooru, He stood tall, brown hair flicked to the side out of his eyes, as he waved towards his smaller friend. 

“Come here!” He pouted “I missed you chibi-chan~”

Oikawa had the subtlety of a bulldozer tearing through a busy city - despite this, Hinata had to give him credit for being his most honest and sometimes even helpful friend.

He reminded himself of this as he walked towards the bulldozer, hoping to stay out of its path.

“Iwa-chan said he saw you earlier, he looks at everyone but me” The brunette whined once more, as he sat down on his stool and leant his head back to reveal a scowling Iwaizume Hajime.

Not particularly someone Hinata spoke to, and he also had no intention of doing so, due to the twisted face of oikawas counterpart looking back at him.

“yikes” Oikawa laughed, slowly rising his body into a regular position


	2. Something So Lonesome About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinata Shouyou walked into his literature class, he wasn’t expecting to meet a steely eyed asshole who hated his guts.
> 
> He was even less expecting that he was now stuck with him for the rest of a project he had no idea how to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will start to get longer from here on out, this is around 1k , and the next will be 5k and probably be around 10k per chap by a few more, I’m just warming myself up essentially as it’s my first long fic :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> also come scream with me on tumblr and for updates if you fee like it <3
> 
> https://notnecessarilytrue.tumblr.com/

Kageyama Tobio had always been quiet, and he liked to think his few friends were only tolerable (not that he liked them or anything). Daichi Sawamura had come into his life in third grade when he was shoved into a class with a joblot of plenty other messy kids, he usually sat by himself, and kept his own self company as he read or watched the paints and blocks fly across the room, followed by scolding and screaming.

This was until a short yet stocky young boy came and sat next to him. His short brown hair hung over his forehead and stern yet kind eyes faced him. 

“i’m Daichi, would you like to be friends?” He said bluntly.

Tobio had never really had one of those, unless you counted his older cousins who tried to engage with him at family gatherings, but underneath his shy and rather mean exterior. He’d kind of always wanted one.

“Tobio” he replied, stating his name as the other boy had done “and, sure”.

Kageyama stood as Daichi did, and wandered off to procure cities within blocks, with significantly less screaming than the other kids. 

And from then on, Daichi Sawamura became a friend, and with him, came Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima and Kageyama didn’t necessarily get along, yet, they had a weird relationship of tolerating each other and working together, outlined with scowls and complaints. However, they worked well together sometimes, both of them putting their all into their work and striving to be better than the other.

Usually, Kageyama would have paired up with Tsukishima for a project in his literature class, (only if absolutely necessary) - but there was a slight issue, which was that Kei seemed to be attached at the hip to a smaller boy with dark brown hair with a green under hue, and made him his partner. This was a problem.

Tobios worst enemies at this moment and time, where Yamaguchi Tadashi (who stole his only reliable partner) and Hinata Shouyou, who had barged his way into Tobios life like a forest fire, burning trees and filling his lungs with smoke, burning his skin with fire.

Kageyama Tobio was not impressed by a lot of things. One of them being, the tiny excitable redhead in his literature class.

As Tobio walked over to his class after watching Daichi pine over some guy he's never spoken to, he was truly, utterly, not in the mood for whatever hell was going to be brought upon him by his new classmates.

He hated new school days, everything was different, no routine or structure within the walls of campus. The one thing he could usually rely on is being alone, he had never particularly made an effort to speak to his classmates, or anyone, for that matter. With few exceptions to not be a total loner. Therefore, when he walked into his favourite class, expecting to sit in his seat (that he checked the plan for this morning) alone, with empty seats to his left and right. 

Kageyama Tobio could not have been more wrong in his entirety of his time on earth, then he was in that very instant.

He sighed. Unbelievable.

Right next to his assigned seat, sat a bouncing child who couldn’t be anywhere over 13. Fiery hair sat upon his head, unruly and wavering unpredictably with his movements. Kageyama thought he couldn’t look any more idiotic than he did until he saw the ripped skinny jeans and god awful red flannel. As he examined his seat partner, he realised he’d been standing staring at his desk for an uncomfortably long time. So uncomfortably so, that stupid-happy-flannel-boy sensed the presence and turned his head, smile reaching his eyes as he pushed himself from the desk to look at Kageyama, hand bracing himself.

The words that came out of his mouth next, were perhaps the worst thing to happen in his entire school experience.

“You must be Kageyama!” He smiled “Im Hinata Shouyou, and i’m gonna be your for the project” The boy smiled, as he looked at him with big doe eyes, and a kind smile that would probably make anyone drawn to him and desire to be his friend.

Kageyama however, did not, and from this day forward, he decided he hated Hinata Shouyou.

This wasn’t just because of his boundless energy that filled Kageyama's personal space, Hinata reminded him of a dog, that pounded on you until you hit the ground and licked you till you fought it off. It was also the fact that he had made the decision to work with him, without any input from himself. 

It was also the hair - mostly, the hair.

———

When Hinata walked into his first dreaded literature class, he perked up when he saw Yamaguchi, he thought that if he knew someone, it could go smoother than what he expected (which was boring assignment upon boring assignment only interrupted by reading to prepare for more boring assignments). Until that is, he took his seat - and the professor explained the first assignment. 

Write a poem that pairs with your partners, they’d be reading them In front of the class at the end of the project, and would be graded based on the effect and importance of the poem.

Hinata thought it was doable. Not as bad as it could’ve been, he was usually good at expressing his emotions and flinging ideas onto paper. Until he turned around to give a pointed look to Yamaguchi to say they could work on it together, when he saw him talking to a taller boy, clearly discussing the project.

Ah.

Still, there were always other people he could partner with, considering Hinata had a way of diving into people’s lives and demanding their immediate friendship. After a conversation with the thief of his partner and traitor of his class behind him, he discovered his seat-neighbour would probably need a partner, and he settled for that - content with his decision. 

(Unbeknownst to him, the tall blonde boy, Tsukishima, he learned - smirked behind his hand as he sent Hinata off to his seat.)

All was well, Hinata thought about what he could do for the oncoming project, until - a figure stood behind him. Hinata turned around and he was met with steely blue eyes that felt like he was being cut with a knife, his dark eyes pressed Hinata for answers that he did not have, as he stumbled out the most friendly greeting he could.

Only to be met with a scowl, followed by the screech of the chair next to him, and the tall boy sat in his assigned seat next to him. Hinata gulped, his partner was… intimidating to say the least, but he also couldn’t help but notice how he kind of liked those blue eyes, like the ocean, a rippling tide washing away all of Hinata's confidence in this project.

“Do you have a name?” he asked, which, he thought was a rather reasonable question, until he was met with a sharp turn of the other boy’s head.

“Of course I have a name” His eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to facing his desk.

Hinata stared at him, waiting for a response, he blinked. brown eyes looking up in confusion.

“Kageyama, Tobio” he grumbled out, after what felt like hours.

Hinata knew this was going to take some work when he watched the boys head turn back, scowl plastered on his face like a stone mask. 

He would make Kageyama Tobio his friend if it was the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Everyone is almost met! and finally the boys meet which i wanted to write so bad.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so appreciated and keep me motivated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, so we’ve met alotta people, only a few more to go! And then we get some plot! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are so so appreciated and im looking for a beta if anyone is interested I am NotNecessarilyTrue on tumblr


End file.
